KilliZa-Chan And The Hunters
by KilliZa-Chan
Summary: Perjuangan Author dari mulai minjem Killua cs dari Yashiro-san sampe nulis cerita sambil digangguin Killua cs.Don't like Don't Read...Enjoy the story... :D


**Author : Yo minna-san...jumpa lagi ama author yang lagi menggila ini,bila ada Grammar mistake harap maklum karena author masih baru dan masih di bawah umur *Hubungannya apa?*  
Oke...cekidooot...**

* * *

Author cerita ini alias KilliZa sedang berjalan sambil bersiul-siul ke rumah Yashiro Togashi.(Setelah author sadari,ternyata nama author alias KilliZa-Chan itu ribet ya... (-_-")back to story)  
KilliZa hendak meminjam Killua,Gon,Kurapika,dan Leorio untuk ceritanya kali ini,_hmm...apa aku tambah karakter baru aja kali,ya?_ Pikir KilliZa dengan riang,sampai di rumah Yashiro Togashi,ia mendekati pintu dan hendak mengetuknya,tapi... (OAO")

"AAAAAH...PERGI!APA INI?KYAAAAA!"

"PERGI!AKU GK BISA NAPAS!

"JANGAAAN!AKU BELUM MAU MATI!AKU BELUM JADI PACAR KILLUA!AKU GK MAU MATI DULU!" (?)

Perhatian!Semua teriakan di atas milik Author kita alias tau apa yang terjadi?Sebelum ia membuka pintu,pintunya sudah kebuka duluan dan muncullah beribu-ribu kotak coklat dari dalam *Lebay* dan bebrapa ikan hidup,juga banyak rantai-rantai putus,ada juga tengkorak kepala orang serta beberapa penyedot debu rusak plus berbagai macam suntikan beracun yang dengan sukses membuat author nya gk bisa napas ditimpa dengan barang-barang itu.

Tiba-tiba muncullah seorang pria yang mukanya lecek,sekeliling matanya item karena kurang tidur,dan dari raut wajahnya keliatannya dia stress ...dialah Yashiro Togashi! *Ditendang ama Yashiro*

"Pak Yashiro?Em...ano...saya mau minjem Killua sama..."Belum sempat author menyelesaikan kata-kata nya Yashihiro Togashi buru-buru melempar Killua cs Plus Genei Ryodan ke arah author,yang author tangkap sih cuma Killua-sama aja...  
(Kyaaa!Ehem... Keamanan,usir author gila ini!anyway...back to story)

"Nih...ambil aja deh orang tu semua,gara2 mereka,saya enggak makan selama 2 tahun,saya enggak bisa ngerjain komik dengan tenang,makanya ampe sekarang hiatus aja...makanan di rumah saya juga pada abis,apalagi coklat dimakan ama anak ubanan satu tuh.!Bak mandi saya juga udah jadi kolam ikan di buat anak jabrik satu tu!Rantai-rantai dirumah saya juga pada dicuri ama cowok 'cantik' itu!  
Dann...arrgggghhh..."Kata Yashiro dengan histeris di sambut dengan muka paok dari authornya .(Yep...mulai lagi...Keamanan!)

BRAK! (Suara pintu dibanting)

Authornya masih terplongo,kira-kira begini lah muka authornya.

Untuk 5 detik,muka author begini : ('_') *Err… What?*

10 detik : (._.) *Mind: thinking*

15 detik : (o_o) *Remembering something*

20 detik: (O-O) *The thing getting clearer and clearer*

25 detik : (OoO) *A-Ah—Uh—Ah—Umm*

30 detik: (OAO) *SFX: AAAAAAA!*

"AAAAAAAAH!"Teriak author histeris di sambut oleh tangan Killua yang dengan mulus mendarat di mulut author.

"Eh...diem napa?Sakit telingaku tau...ngapain sih teriak-teriak?"Kata Killua kesal.

"Kalau Yashiro-san ampe sebegitunya gara2 kalian!Berarti...berati...*Histeris* berarti aku juga bakalan kayak gitu dong!"Kata Author histeris,Killua dan lainnya hanya tersenyum iblis.  
Author : (-_-") *Firasatku buruk nih..*

Kemudian,KilliZa membawa pulang Killua cs dan Genei Ryodan,sampai di rumahnya,Author langsung membuka komputer dan mulain mengetik untuk fanfic Hunter x Hunter.

"Em...Kurapika kayaknya bagusan jadi cewek,deh..."Gumam author,dan...

DUAAAAK!

Buku setebal 5 cm dengan sukses mengenai kepala author dan mencetak angka 1-0 (?)  
"Aaah...sakit tau..."Kata KilliZa kesakitan.

"Siapa suruh kau mau buat aku jadi perempuan,aku nih laki-laki tulen tau!"Kata Kurapika kesal.

"Mana ada laki-laki mukanya imut-imut begitu.."Kata Author kesal.

DUAAAK!

Kali ini,buku setebal 7 cm berhasil mendarat di kepala author dan mencetak angka 2-0 (?)

"Jangan macam-macam ya...gini-gini aku tu cowok Tulen!"Kata Kurapika makin kesal dan mulai mengeluarkan aura Killer.  
Author : *gulp* (Nelen ludah)

"Ah...kasian author kena timpuk buku ama Kurapika dua kali."Kata Gon sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Author,dan...

DUAAAK!

Setumpuk kartu berhasil mengenai kepala author lagi,enggak tau deh dapat angka berapa...yang jelas author kesakitan.  
"AAh..."kata Author kesakitan,ia menoleh ke arah Hisoka yang lagi menatapnya dengan death glare.

"Kenapa sih pake lempar2 kartu segala?"Kata Author kesal.

"Siapa suruh kepalamu di elus Gon,emangnya aku rela,ha?"Kata Hisoka dengan aura Killer.

"Lha?Kamu masih ngincer Gon?Kamu kan dah punya Kuroro?Dasar cowok PHP"Kata Author kesal.  
(Sekilas info!Para pemirsa sekalian,PHP artinya Pemberi Harapan Palsu )

CRAAAAT!DZZIIING!SYUUT!TRAK!TRAAAK! *Alaah...bunyinya lebay amat*

Sebuah pisau dengan kecepatan tinggi melewati pipi kiri author dan meninggalkan sedikit goresan di pipinya,yang sontak membuat author merinding.

KilliZa lalu menoleh ke arah Kuroro yang lagi mengasah pisaunya dengan aura killer yang cetaaaaaar membahana (Lho?Kok jadi syahrini?)Authornya kemudian bungkam dan kembali mengetik,padahal kaki nya udah bergetar hebat,kayak nya darah di kaki author itu lagi mengalami gempa bumi (?)  
Author : "Ya tuhan...apa dosaku?" (-_-")

[Skip time]

Author yang lagi duduk manis di depan komputer,tiba-tiba langsung lari ke kamar dan loncat-loncat di kasur nyak nye (Bah?kok jadi betawi gini?) Killua yang melihatnya langsung melempar bantal ke arah author.

"Lu ngapain sih loncat-loncat gajelas gitu?"Tanya Killua kesal.

"Aaaah...Aku seneng banget!Aku baru dapat review!"Kata Author sambil meluk Killua

(Killua Fans : Arrrgggh...Щ(ºДºЩ) , Author : Kagak aci syirik :p)

"Yaelah...dapat review aja ampe lebay gitu..."Kata Killua sambil sweatdrop.

"Abis review itu udah kayak emas buat aku..."Kata author sambil tetep meluk Killua

(Killua Fans : *Ngasah golok , Author : *Ngibrit*)

"Yaudah...balas dong!"Kata Killua malas.

A : "Malaas..."

(Sekilas info!Para pemirsa sekalian , Author kita ini lagi malas mesti ngetik percakapan kyk d atas,jadi percakapan ini di tndai dngn A sebagai author dan K sebagai Killua)

K : "Yaeeelaah...Kalau enggak dibalas nanti mereka kagak mau nge-review lagi lho..."

A : "Iya deh...aku jawab sekali semua ya...  
untuk cerita Maid Hunter : Grammar mistake nya memang banyak,harap di maklumi (_ _)  
Untuk cerita sekuel kawinan : Makasih banyak kalau kalian suka ama ceritaku yang menurutku garing.

Semua orang emang kalah ama puppy eyes nya Gon dan Killua,abis mereka imut2 and chubby-chubby sih.

wkwkwk...author emang lagi gila jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan,ya...,

rencanya emang sekuelnya menjadi cerita utamnya,tapi pas ngetiknya author lupa (?) akhirnya malah jadi sekuel " *Ni orang kok ngambil kesempatan buat balas review sih?*

K : "Lha?Gitu doang?Gak dibilang untuk siapa?"

A : "Malas lah...author banyak kerjaan.. *Ketauan banget boong nya*"

K : "Terserah deeh...Readers jangan kapok buat review ya...*Puppy eyes*"

A: "Iya...lain kali author balas dengan baik dan benar,tanpa ada rekayasa,bila ada kesamaan nama atau tempat itu hanya lah kebetulan semata." *Lho?Kok?*

K : "Halaaah...udah kayak sinetron aja lu..:

A : " Ngomong2,author emang beneran loncat-loncat di kasur lho...waktu tau dapat review dari kalian."

K : "Alaaah...lebay lu...keamanan!Usir author lebay ini!"

A : *di usir keamanan sambil bilang, 'ini cius lho...' o_o" *

[Skip Time]

Author lagi bingung di depan komputer,kira-kira apa yang mau ditulisnya ya?

"Em...apa Hisoka pasangannya ama Machi aja kali ya?"Gumam Author

"YaYayaya...aku setuju."Kata Hisoka kegirangan.

"Kagak!Aku gk setuju!"Kata Machi kesal.

(Sekilas info!*lagi?* Pemirsa yang saya hormati,percakapan antara author,machi,dan hisoka akan kembali di tampilkan seperti di atas,dengan M untuk Machi,H untuk Hisoka,dan A untuk Author)

H : "Duhai cintaku...sayangku...lepaskanlah...perasaanmu...rindumu..."

A : "Lha?Kok nyanyi?"

M : "Who do think you are?Running round leaving scars!Collecting a jar of hearts!And taering love apart"

A : "Lha?Lha?Kok jadi balas-balasan nyanyi gini?" *o_o"*

H : "Sebagai kekasih...yang tak dianggap aku hanya bisa...mencoba bertahan..."

A : "Woyy...ini bukan ajang nyanyi lho..."

M : "Kau gantungkan hubungan ini...kau diam kan aku tanpa..sebab."

A : "Heeeeyyy...aku disini lho...aku disini...kok aku dicuekin,sih?"

H : "Sayangku...maafkan lah diriku...kutau ku salah menyakitimu..."

A : "WOYYY...AKU DISINI!"

H & M : *Death glare* "Terus?kalo lo disini,kami harus bilang 'woooow' gitu?Wooow"

A : O.o *Bunuh diri*

Killua&Gon : "Author malang...innalillahi..."

Kurapika : "Sekilas info...lagu2 dari di atas secara berurutan adalah Aku dan dirimu,Jar of hearts,kekasih yang tak dianggap,gantung,dan masih mencintaimu."

Killua : "Woy...author nya mau mati gini lu masih sempet2 nya ngasi info ga penting kayak gitu!"

Kurapika : o_o" *Ups*

Gon : "Pemirsa yang terhormat...cerita di atas terinspirasi dari kisah nyata dan pengalaman pribadi Author,yaitu saat kedua teman author asyik berantem sendiri sementara author nya dicuekin ."

Killua : "Jadi ini kisah nyata,ya?" (-_-")

[Skip time]

Author yang udah bangun dari bunuh dirinya (?) kini merasa lapar dan ingin makan sesuatu,kemudian beranjak ke kulkas dan sudah menemukan kulkasnya kosong tanpa isi sama sekali.

A : o_o" *What the...*

Z (Killua Zaoldyeck) : "Oh...lagi nyari makanan ya?Barusan aja aku abisin."

A : *Death glare* KAU!

Z : *Ngibrit*

A : "KEMARI KAU KILLUA!AWAS KAU YA!" *Lari2 keliling lapangan* (?)

K (Kurapika) : "Eh...ngapain sih teriak2?"

A : "Ini nih...si Killua ngabisin makanan di kulkas,padahal aku udah lapar banget."

K : *Dengan wajah tanpa dosa* "Itu sih derita lo..."

A : O_O" Emmmaaaakk... *Jedotin kepala ke dinding*

[Skip Time]

Author lagi mikir ide cerita...

A : "Emm...Pakunoda,bagaimana kalau kau jadi peran utama cerita kali ini?"

P (Pakunoda) : "Tidak masalah..."

A : "Baiklah...hem... Ngomong2 Pakunoda..."

P : "Hemm..."

A : "Namamu kok aneh banget sih?Emang kamu gak punya sabun,ya?Sampai-sampai mau bersihin paku aja enggak bisa.." *Innocent face*

P : *Dengan wajah datar* "Kau ingin cepat mati,ya?"

A : O_O" *Ups*

[Skip Time]

Saat Author lagi nulis cerita,datanglah 2 tuyul mengganggunya,siapa lagi kalau bukan Gon dan Killua.

G : "Ne~,KilliZa-Chan...Apa tidak ada hal menarik disekitar sini?"

A : "Tidak ada..."

Z : "Membosankan...udah rumahmu sempit lagi...besaran juga rumahku..."

A : O.o *Sabar...sabar* (Diam tak bersuara)

G : "KilliZa-Chan,Kita main tebak-tebakan yuk..."

A : "Tebak-tebakan apa?"

G : "KilliZa yang ngasih tebak-tebakan nya.."

Z : "Iya boleh tu..aku setuju..."

A : "Em...kalau gitu,tebak nama asli KilliZa-Chan aja,ya..."

Z : "Yaelah...siapa juga yang mau tau hal gapenting kayak gitu..."

A : "Syirik banget sih...oke,nama asli KilliZa terdiri dari 4 kata,kata pertama adalah nama gelar,gelar ini dari suku Melayu,soalnya KilliZa-Chan dari suku melayu...orang terkenal yang memakai nama ini adalah penyair dari melayu,yang nama belakangnya Amir Hamzah itu lho..."

G : "Hem..hem...kata keduanya?"

A : "Kata kedua dan ketiga adalah nama yang diambil dari seorang wanita berpengaruh didunia,yaitu perdana menteri bangladesh .Untuk lebih jelas,Kata kedua berinsial K dan kata ketiga berinsial Z."

Z : "Mirip namaku ya..kan namaku juga KZ,alias Killua Zaoldyeck."

A : "Iya.. Jodoh kali ya...*Ditendang fans Killua* Ehem...kata keempatnya diambil dari bahasa Italia yang artinya 'anugrah tuhan yang terindah' salah satu orang yang memakai nama ini adalah aktor america yang nama belakangnya 'Ribisi' itu lho..."

G : "Waah...panjang juga ya namamu..."

A : "Yoa...kalian udah bisa nebak belom?"

Z : "Belum...kami nyerah deh...Kasi tau dong..."

A : "Hohohohohoh *Tawa iblis*,Itu Hi-mi-t-su...kalau mau tau tanya aja ama wak google...wuahaha"

Z & G : "Arrrrrghhh...Щ(ºДºЩ)"

Kurapika : "Kalau kalian tau jawabannya,bisa kasi tau di review,jika benar,maka author akan buatkan cerita yang pemenang minta sebagai hadiah,misalnya HisokaxMachi atau KilluaxGon " O:)

[Skip time]

Author lagi asyik mengetik ceritanya,saat ini sudah 3.067 words.

A : "Aaah...sebentar lagi selesai..." *Lap keringat.

Tiba-tiba...komputer mati,Author yang tadinya bermuka lega,kini mukanya udah kayak kucing dibuang...

G : Ah..Gomen KilliZa-Chan...tadi kakiku kesandung ama kabel,terus kabelnya putus..."

A : *Melihat komputer dengan tampang horor.*

G : "KilliZa-Chan?KilliZa-Chan?"

A : *Masih ngeliat komputer dengan tampang horor.*

G : "Eeeh...KilliZa-Chan kenapa?Leorio..tolooong..."

A : *Pingsan*

G : O_O" *Emangnya aku ada buat salah,ya?*

[Skip Time]

A : "Muahahahaha...kali ini aku bikin cerita Yaoi anatar Killua dan Gon ah..."

Z : "Apa?Jangan dong..."

G : "Yaoi itu apa?"

Z : *Nepok jidat* "Lu..begok amat sih..." (-_-")

H : "Eh...kagak boleh...Gon milikku..."

M : "Tapi kau bilang aku adalah cintamu...dasar cowok PHP!" *Plaak!*

A : "Auww...pasti sakit.." (-_-")

H : "Tunggu Machi..."

A : "Eh...kalian mau kemana?Woy...ni cerita belum selesai Woyy..."

L (Lucifer) : "buat cerita aku dan Kurapika aja."

K : "Iiiih...Ogah.."

A : "Aaaaah...tau ah gelap..streess aku disini,mendingan pigi aja..." *Nyiapin baju*

Z : "Yaudah pigi aja sana...siapa juga yang nyuruh kamu disini?Eh...ayo kita usir authornya!"

All : "Ayoooo...usir aja author sarap ini..."

A : O.o Emmaaaak... *Kabuuuur...*

Gon : "Pemirsa yang saya hormati,akhirnya author nya diusir dan ceritanya terlantar,maka...sampai disini aja dulu ceritanya...mohon review ya... *Puppy eyes* "

* * *

**Author : Fyuuuh...Akhirnya selesai juga,semua orang-orang sarap itu udah aku pulangin ke Yashiro Togashi,Bodo amat ama ceritanya...yaah...mohon review nya ya... :D  
Ja~ne**


End file.
